The objective of this research is to characterize the mechanisms of inorganic reactions which play a fundamental role in biological processes. Interactions between metal ions and ligands with ionophoric channels in vesicles are being studied by pressure-jump and ultrasonics techniques. Metal-containing oxoanions, primarily those essential for living systems such as molybdate and vanadate, form stable complexes. Vanadate is transported to the red cell. The intra-cellular binding of vanadium is being studied in order to determine the in vivo mechanism of vanadate/vanadyl reduction and oxidation. The data will be used to help elucidate the roles played by metal-containing ions in transport, antibiotic action and the mechanisms of certain enzymes.